1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool that machines a workpiece while moving a vertically set spindle and the workpiece relatively to each other in X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis directions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For example, a vertical machining center is generally structured, as shown in FIG. 7, to include: a column 61 fixedly disposed on a back end of a fixed bed 60 when seen from a front side of the machine; a saddle 62, for placing a workpiece W thereon, disposed on a front part of the fixed bed 60 to be movable in a Y-axis (forward and backward) direction; a table 63 disposed on the saddle 62 to be movable in an X-axis (right and left) direction; and a spindle head 65, with a spindle 64 attached thereto, disposed on a front face of the column 61 to be movable in a Z-axis (vertical) direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 63-62636).
In some machining center as described above, a Y-axis drive shaft (not shown) of the saddle 62 is disposed between right and left saddle guide rails 71, 71 provided on a top face of the fixed bed 60. In such a machining center, chip disposal is performed in such a manner that the Y-axis drive shaft is surrounded by a chevron-shaped protector and a cutting fluid and chips are dropped to right and left sides of the bed along right and left slanted face of the protector to be discharged out of the machine.